Sheer (2H33R)
Sheer is a female experiment who was killed in the experiments desperate escape plans by Nebula (N38UL4). She was later fixed by K33N as a fully robotic dragon. She was trained to be an assassin and stealth operative. Physical Appearance Sheer is small for her age and is rather thin from not eating much. Sheer has metallic silver scales that reflect like mirrors and completely white teeth and claws.Her scales have a slight tint to them, like tiny little diamonds embedded into her scales. Her back scales are the same white as her underbelly, and are sharp and jagged. Her eyes are so dark and fathomless, that they can hypnotize most dragons in an instant. Her eyes are a glittering silver that make you cower, but surprisingly they are the only warm feeling things on her body. She has cold scales and has stillness to her that creeps most dragons out. Though when she is agitated or angry, the edges of her eyes will start to twitch, so if you see this happening, run. Sheer's spnes are sharp, pointed and as sharp as knives. Sheer has four wings like a SilkWing, but they have pointed ends, the "knife spines" edging them, and they are are huge and menacing, when they flap, the wind is enough to make any dragon blow away. Her claws are just as deadly, along with her teeth. Her claws are extremely sharp and her tail is whip thin, covered in larger-than-normal-IceWing's spines. Sheer's horns are long and grayish silver and have a slight curve backwards to them. In the way of scars, Sheer surprisingly has none, though she will occasionally have a wound from fights she is constantly picking. When "Activated" Sheer suddenly becomes larger and more menacing, all warmth drained out of her eyes. Behavior Confusing, confusing, confusing. You can never tell what Sheer is thinking or whether she is about to hug you or stab you in the face. Sheer is distrusting and hostile to dragons she doesn't know. She is cold, calculating, and smart, though a bit hotheaded. She is friends with the other test subjects, but doesn't nessicarily trust them. She only trusts her talons and her brain to get her out of situations. She will happily attack dragons for food, yet she will sometimes be generous. Overall, she is very hard to figure out. One day she could be your best friend, the next day she could murder you in your sleep. She talks very little. Sheer is extremely hot-headed and will literally attack anyone who she doesn't know that is just asking for directions. Sheer doesn't like to admit the fact that she is an experiment, so don't ask very often. Sheer has a scary caffeine addiction and tends to get a bit...over excited when dragons give it to her. Notes Speed- 8/10 Strength- 10/10 Intellect- 6/10 Instincts- 8/10 Savagery- 10/10 Durability- 8/10 Relationships With Experiments / Guards Blade - Her sister and only best friend. Blade and Sheer always had a rather close bondage and Sheer would fight to the death for her. Sheer loved Blade and thought that the only dragon she could really trust in the moon's-begotten lab was Blade. Keen - Sheer is friends with Keen and would probably die for her. She almost thinks that Keen is stronger than her, but isn't sure. Silence - Sheer has a bit of a crush on Silence, but will never admit it since she is supposed to hate all guards. Duststorm : Sheer hates his guts and in her ghost life, would tear him apart. Corrupt / Destinychooser : Sheer is neutral on this dragon, and is glad that she makes Nebula so uncomfortable. Frostburn : Sheer is neutral on this dragon, but respects them. Abilities - 2H33R's main power is that she can shoot blades from her mouth and stab dragons with pretty much every body part. - 2H33R has enhanced senses and very good eyesight - The main thing that 2H33R likes to do is curl up into a ball (Like a hedgehog) and she can shoot spikes ''from every part of her body. Location (Thanks Sting for the idea :3) Sheer's cell is in the deep basement, in the darkest corner. It crawls with bugs and insects, and shadows lurk out of every corner. It is surrounded with bars and chains on the wall clatter like dead snakes. It is small and cramped, with a small bed like thing low to the ground, covered in dirt and worms. Weapons/Defenses/Attacks '''Defenses - ' First up for defense is her wings. Sheer, if she needs to protect herself, will curl her wings around her like a bat, and it a few seconds or less, her wings will be hard as diamond, unable to be cut. Second, Sheer, when threatened, will click her sharp talons together, and a silverish blue shield will appear out in front of her, protecting her front side. Of course, her back is still unprotected and vulnerable. 'Attacks - ' First is her spike attack. Sheer, instead of frostbreath, can shoot tiny, deadly sharp needle-like spines from her mouth, and can do so as much as she wants. Occasionally, when she is very agitated, when she shoots the spikes, and they hit your scales, frost breath will automatically spread from where it hit your body, continuing until it either devours you completely or hits fire. Second, her agility with her wings. Sheer has huge, sharp spikes on the ends of her wings, and since her wings can move and bend and twist much more than the average dragon, she treats these like spears, usually twisting her wings to stab you with them when you are fighting. Another thing she can do is her tail attack. When she needs to, the spikes in her tail will "Fluff out" and if she hits you with them, everywhere they hit, ice will spread, much like her spike attack. Finally, she has her last resort. If all else fails and she is surrounded by enemies, she will do what she kindly calls "The Hedgehog". Sheer will curl up into a tight ball, so tight that she just looks like a silver ball of spikes, and then her spikes will "cock." In other words, they will go up, then back down. If you see this, you have about two seconds to run for your life. If you are not behind something or someone when these two seconds are over, you're most likely going to get speared. Sheer's spikes start shooting in every direction, with the speed of a bullet. No one can go near her. No one. The only downside to this is that once this is done, Sheer has no spikes, and it takes about ten minutes for them to return. Journal Notes # 2H33R has been created! She is fully operational and seems to have passed all the tests! So far, everything is going just as planned. # We ran a test on 2H33R today. She seems to be...operational, but we are detecting some sort of unwanted virus somewhere in her circuits that we have never seen. # This is extremely odd. 2H33R has been acting recently as though B1AD3 is her ''sister. ''That will need further study definitely. # We figured out what the virus is. Apparently it was accidentally created when we created her, and now it seems to be giving her opinions. That is worrying, needs further study. Gallery 77F10508-8FBE-4EC1-8637-8B161548B768.jpeg|By : Crystalcat! I love it XD sheer.png|FR ref by Darkmoon C446C2B2-7CD6-409D-A955-5AA904FACBFE.jpeg|By : Crystalcat XD Screen Shot 2019-10-24 at 3.17.38 PM.png|By : Sting! Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Content(DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:First Gen